Unidentified Wiki:Creating a page
Anyone is welcome to create a page on this wiki. Follow these steps to create your own! These guidelines are subject to change throughout the development of this website. We have created a manual of style to make sure our pages remain in a consistent format. Naming your article Unidentified person For unidentified persons cases, the county that the person was found in is usually used to refer to them, (such as "Northampton County Jane Doe". In some cases, where the county may contain many different UIDs, sometimes, the name of the city or town would be suitable instead, to have the case appear to be more unique ("Vidor Jane Doe"). The year the person was found could also be placed at the end of the title in parentheses ("Harris County John Doe (1973)"). If there is a case where there have been more victims found in the same location, giving the exact date in the article title may be necessary. In the event where there were multiple individuals discovered at the same location and the same day, the case number used by medical examiner or coroner should be included in the article name. There have been other situations where UIDs have been nicknamed, such as Orange Socks or Brad. If the nickname is somewhat well-known, it would be more appropriate to have the nickname serve as the title. If a person is believed to have used a name while alive, such as Allison Milles or Ernesto Aguilar, it could also be appropriate to use it for a title, even if it was likely an alias. Individuals who have remained unidentified for at least a month prior to the current date are eligible for listing. Exceptions include those receiving significant media attention or by request of law enforcement. Missing person If the subject's name was "William" but they were primarily known as "Bill", please use the subject's nickname as the title of the article, out of respect for the individual. Make sure that you include that their birth name in the article, however. * In the event where a missing or identified person was transgender, their preferred name and pronouns are required to be used. Before you add a case, consider whether or not the victim's body is recoverable. If someone was convicted of a murder and claimed to have destroyed the remains by the means of incineration, for example, the missing person is unlikely to be an unidentified individual and may never be recovered. No date in parentheses is to be used for missing person entries, unless there are two missing persons of the same name who disappeared at different times. All missing persons added to this site should be missing for at least six months prior to the current date. Exceptions include requests from family members and law enforcement. In the event where a missing individual's remains are recovered and identified in a short period of time, their page will be removed from the website. Identified DO NOT RENAME OR CONVERT ANY LONG-TERM UNIDENTIFIED OR MISSING SUBJECT TO AN "IDENTIFIED" PAGE UNLESS A RELIABLE SOURCE HAS CONFIRMED THE IDENTIFICATION! A general rule of thumb for notability on this Wiki is to consider adding individuals such as Jeanette Coleman that have remained unidentified for at least a month. Cases that have received significant coverage but were solved in less than a month, such as that of Elizabeth Short, are an exception. In most cases, a previously listed unidentified person is removed from national databases such as NamUs and NCMEC after their identification. In many cases, the decedent's identity will not be immediately released. If there is no name released after an individual is identified, the article's title should remain the same. Tentative identifications Recently, forensic genetic genealogy organizations have announced they have made tentative identifications of decedents through their research. This usually precedes an official statement from law enforcement and other forms of communication. When this occurs, the format of the article needs to remain formatted as an unidentified/missing case with the " " template at the top. The page can be converted to an "identified" format after an announcement has been made or their listings are removed from NamUs and similar government sources. Images If there is an image associated with the person you are writing about, please read Unidentified Wiki:Adding images. Infobox Main article: Unidentified Wiki:Infoboxes Characteristics Information in a bullet list detailing the known physical characteristics of unidentified or missing persons. According to grammar standards, brand names are not to be italicized. Clothing and accessories Information listing known clothing and/or personal belongings. If an individual's clothing is unknown but they were found with items such as a bus pass, you can omit the "clothing" part of the section title and do the same if no accessories are found. Media A bullet list describing where a case has been mentioned in major media, such as television, film or print media. Please note, the titles of the programs should be italicized. * At this time, mentions of podcasts should not be included, as there are a tremendous amount available. * Mentions of general news coverage are also not notable for this section unless discussed by a national/renown company (such as Time). Categories Main article: Unidentified Wiki:Categories Sources To provide links to websites that profile certain cases, some templates have been created to make the process easier. Some, like news reports, no templates have been created. If you wish to include some in the article, make sure to add them on a bulleted list underneath a header titled "Sources" at the bottom of a page. Names of news agencies are to be italicized, as are books and television/film programs. Unidentified * * * * * * * * * Missing * * * * * * Indexes Please follow these steps after you have created your page. This gallery shows instructions for adding your case to the Chronological UID Index. The process of adding to the Chronological Missing Person Index and Geographical Case Index is similar. Please add your pages in chronological order. If you have created a page for an unidentified individual, please add your page to the Chronological UID Index and the Geographical Case Index If you have created a page for a missing individual, please add your page to the Chronological Missing Person Index and the Geographical Case Index If you have created a page for an identified individual, please add your page to the Identified Index. Click to enlarge images. ADDGALLERY1.jpg ADDGALLERY4.jpg ADDGALLERY3.jpg ADDGALLERY4.jpg ADDGALLERY5.jpg ADDGALLERY6.jpg category:Policies and help pages